La sonata del diablo
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Lemy loud, es un joven musico, celoso de su hermana, que buscara la manera de destacar ante el mundo y ante sus padres. one shot hecho para el reto de los hijos del pecado.


**Saludos, aqui estoy de nuevo con este pequeño one-shot, hecho especialmente para el concurso de fics, de los hijos del pecado. Como siempre, agradezco que ustedes se den el tiempo para poder leer mis trabajos, sin mas, aqui esta este fic, ojala y lo disfrute** **n.**

 ** _La sonata del diablo bajo la luna_**

Aquel joven reportero, se encontraba sentado en ese sillón, viendo fijamente a la súper estrella frente a él, el cual había accedido a aquella entrevista en su mansión a las afueras del lujoso Beverly Hills. El, con libreta en mano y una pequeña grabadora de bolsillo, al mas viejo estilo de los noventas, grababa y apuntaba cada pregunta y respuesta en esa entrevista, la más importante de su carrera hasta ahora.

—Y digame joven Lemy, Usted es actualmente el más grande artista en el ámbito del metal, de eso no hay duda alguna pero, ¿Como llegó hasta aquí?— Preguntaba aquel reportero de una de las revistas de música más importantes del mundo. El joven frente a él, un muchacho de pelo castaño, tez clara, pecas en su rostro, que llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y un simple chaleco de cuero,ademas de su ya conocida bandana azul con morado respondió tranquilo, sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa.

—Bueno viejo, yo diría que gracias a mi familia, en especial a mis padres, he llegado hasta aquí— dijo despreocupado.

—Señor Loud, una pregunta, ¿Que tan cierto es esa historia sobre de qué sus padres son hermanos?— Lemy saco un cigarrillo y lo encendio.

—Son sólo rumores viejo— Respondió tranquilo. Más nada era más lejano a la verdad. El sabía que el y su hermana mayor eran producto de una relación incestuosa entre su padre albino y su madre, la cual había empezado desde la adolescencia de ambos, comenzando como una simple curiosidad que evolucionó en una relación romántica y más adelante subió de nivel, a una relación carnal. De aquella union, nacería su hermana mayor. Ahí la relación fue descubierta por sus padres y hermanas y ambos amantes, debieron irse ante la desaprobación de sus familiares. Ya lejos de ahí, continuaron con su amor tabú, naciendo el, el fruto de esa unión. Obviamente y como todo, tarde o temprano esto se descubrió y el simplemente negaba esa union incestuosa de sus padres, tachandola de rumor, aunque ese rumor sirvió para aumentar su fama . Tras un trago de vodka continuo —Si, mamá era la más talentosa artista musical que haya visto, si bien no triunfo, me enseñó todo lo que se, a mi ...y a mi querida hermana— un poco de tristeza se notaron en sus ojos al mencionar a esta última, mientras bebía un trago de vodka.

—Ahh si, la famosa Lyra Loud, fue famosisima, una de las más talentosas artistas de la música clásica, sus melodías sólo eran equiparables a la de los grandes músicos de violín, Vivaldi, Niccolo paganini, Tartini, los grandes violinistas de todos los tiempos, ¿que fue de ella?— pregunto el reportero. Lemy sólo se levantó y se dirigió a una de las repisas en la pared, mientras, el reportero miro a su alrededor aquel lugar, estaba extrañamente ordenado, tratándose de la casa de una de las estrellas del metal más alocadas del planeta. Entonces el músico regreso con un bello violín de madera en sus manos y se lo mostró a aquel periodista.

—Esto es lo único que tengo para recordar a la que fue mi talentosa hermana Lyra Loud, este amigo mío, es su violín, aquel con que que tocaba sus bellas melodías y este bello instrumento musical tiene una historia interesante, ¿Deseas escucharla amigo?.

—Por supuesto—dijo aquel hombre, sacando una pequeña libreta para apuntar la narración de aquel músico.

—Bien hermano, ponte cómodo y saca un cigarrillo, esto será algo bastante loco—dijo mientras se sentaba a contar aquello que había pasado hacia mucho tiempo.

*

—¡Mi pequeña Lyra, me siento tan orgullosa de ti, mi pequeña artista!— Dijo su madre mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a la joven de pelo castaño.

—Mama ya no soy una niña, tengo diecisiete años— decia la joven tras terminar de interpretar aquella sonata de Vivaldi. Su madre, Luna loud, estaba sumamente feliz de que sus dos hijos, pero en especial de que su hija mayor Lyra, fueran músicos talentosos. Mientras, su padre Lincoln los miraba feliz, mientras Luna su esposa abrazaba a Lyra. Si bien Luna jamás alcanzó la fama que deseaba, se había convertido en una mánager muy reconocida en el ámbito musical y el hecho de que su hija comenzará a brillar la enorgullecía enormemente.

Y ahí al fondo, sosteniendo su guitarra eléctrica, se encontraba el segundo hijo de la joven pareja, de apenas doce años, el cual miraba como sus padres, estaban encantados con la noticia de la presentación de su hermana mayor, en su rostro se podía notar una sola cosa: envidia, la envidia de no ser el hijo predilecto ni al que le pusieran atención, a pesar de esforzarse y a pesar de que su gusto musical era el más cercano al de su madre, esta parecía notar mucho más a su hermana. No importa cuanto practicara, no importa cuánto se esforzará, Lyra siempre era la predilecta de ambos padres, al menos así lo veía Lemy, el hijo menor de aquella pareja.

—Hey Lemy, ¿No vendrás a felicitar a tu hermana? ¡Mañana se presentará en el auditorio de Chicago, para su primer concierto, será un enorme exito!— Dijo su padre mientras abrazaba a su hermana. De mala gana, el joven se acercó a felicitar a su hermana, la cual miro a su hermano con una enorme felicidad en su rostro.

—Felicidades hermanita— dijo fingiendo una enorme sonrisa. Su hermana lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—¡Ohh Lemy eres muy amable!— dijo ella felizmente. Mientras sus padres se hundian en felicidad por aquél evento tan importante, el cual si salía bien, significaba el ascenso de su hija al estrellato.

—Hoy pude finalmente tocar aquel sólo y mi banda tocará en el centro comercial— dijo tratando de que su madre Luna le hiciese caso, más ella estaba llenando de elogios a su hermana mayor, lo cual sólo lleno de más celos e irá al joven castaño.

—Me alegro mucho hermano, vez, te dije que con esfuerzo y práctica lograrías hacerlo—Le dijo Lyra feliz por aquél logro. Lemy sólo salió de ahí ocultando su rostro de irá mientras sus padres seguían elogiando a su talentosa hija.

*

—Lo que más odiaba de Lyra es que no podía odiarla, siempre fue amable conmigo, ella a diferencia de mis padres, veía y apreciaba mis esfuerzos en el ámbito musical— dijo el músico interrumpiendo su relato. El periodista escuchaba fascinado aquella historia de celos—ahora si me lo permites seguiré con mi historia— y continuó relatando aquellos hechos mientras miraba el violin en sus manos.

*

Y al día siguiente, Sus padres y el, se encontraban en el auditorio de la ciudad de Chicago, esperando el gran concierto de su hermana. El se encontraba tras bambalinas, mirando al público, un grupo de viejos aburridos a su opinión. Hasta el frente, se encontraban sus padres mirando el escenario emocionados por ese evento.

—Ja, ojala ellos fueran a mis conciertos, pero no, solamente van a los de la señorita refinada— Dijo furioso, de repente, alguien apareció detrás de el.

—Jejeje, veo que estás celoso de tu hermana amigo— dijo aquella persona, al voltear, el joven vio a un tipo vestido totalmente de negro, el cual tenía una camiseta que decía sttaf. Lemy miro confundido a aquella persona quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Lyra salió al escenario y se pudieron escuchar los aplausos de la audiencia. Lyra los miro mientras hacía una reverencia y sacaba su violín de su estuche, ella hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la gente presente ahi.

—Hoy interpretaré una sonata de mi invención, la llamó "Sonata bajo la luz de la luna"— y entonces, comenzó a interpretar aquella bella melodía, una melodía cuya belleza, complejidad y técnica eran algo que el mundo jamás había escuchado jamas. El público escuchaba extasiado esa melodía, sus padres admiraban a su hija, y Lemy sólo admiraba el el enorme talento de su hermana. Mientras, aquel hombre solo sonreía mientras escuchaba aquella melodía.

—Vaya que talento, ¿no niño? Definitivamente es la mejor de su generación— Dijo ese hombre, eso solo aumento el odio de Lemy, quien ahora solo se sentía con más complejo de inferioridad. La melodía de su hermana terminó y el público la apladio de pie ante aquella melodía tan bella que no habían escuchado jamás. Lyra hizo una reverencia ante su público, y se dirigió hacia detrás del escenario, donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Lemy, que bien ¡Mi presentación fue todo un éxito, que felicidad que estuviste aqui, gracias!— y abrazo a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Lemy sólo se dejó abrazar mientras el odio que sentía se hizo aún mas grande. Sus padres subieron a él escenario a felicitar a su talentosa hija por tan soberbia presentación y mientras tanto, Lemy salió de ahí, con mas celos que nunca.

Y así, la fama de la talentosa violinista Lyra Loud, crecio enormemente. En un mundo donde la música clásica ya no destacaba, ella logro brillar, saliendo en los programas de televisión y llenando salas de conciertos. La fama de su hermana era bastante grande, mientras el, a duras penas lograba presentaciones con su grupo en antros de segunda. El estaba bajo la sombra de su hermana, siendo el "sin talento" de la familia.

Y así un día, el se presentó junto a su grupo de heavy metal a dar un concierto, en un centrob comercial. Tras la presentación de su pequeño grupo llamado "crazy skulls" en dicho lugar, el se encontraba metiendo su guitarra en su estuche, si bien no había sido una gran oportunidad, la paga fue decente y como siempre, sus padres se encontraban con su hermana, preparando su próxima presentación en una sal de conciertos en California.

—¡Ni se molestaron en Llamarme siquiera, sólo les interesa la señorita violín!— dijo molestó al ver un cartel de su hermana Lyra pegado en una pared. Con furia arranco el pedazo de papel de la pared, mientras lágrimas de irá salían de sus ojos.

—Tienes un gran talento, lástima que tus padres no lo aprecien niño— se escuchó detrás de él. Lemy volteo y vio a un hombre con una enorme gabardina negra, pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color, zapatos negros y bien boleados, un sombrero negro un rostro un tanto cuadrado, con bigote negro y lentes oscuros, en sus mano traía un maletín de piel. Lemy miro a aquel tipo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Pierdete anciano!— dijo molestó. El hombre sonrió, y le ofreció un pañuelo, para que esté se limpiara.

—Vamos muchacho, sólo trato de animarte, escuchame, yo puedo darte lo que deseas, hacerte una estrella, hacer que el mundo reconozca tu talento, que tu grupo sea el más popular y famoso, fama, dinero, una vida de super Estrella— dijo sonriendo. Lemy escuchó atentamente, las palabras de aquel sujeto, quien lo miraba fijamente, si bien sus ojos no se podían ver, por sus lentes, Lemy podía sentir su mirada fria.

—Pa... papa dijo que no le hiciera caso a los desconocidos, ellos me administran y ayudan con mis conciertos— dijo bastante asustado. El tipo sólo sólo una carcajada.

—¿Y que ha hecho?, Tu hermana se presenta en California y tú en un centro comercial, escucha, te daré la oportunidad de ser una estrella, serás rico y famoso, ¡tu grupo pasará a la historia!— Entonces, el tipo saco de su maletín unas hojas, mientras de su bolsillo saco un bolígrafo negro, de metal. —Solo debes firmar y entonces yo me encargaré de llevarte a la cima, serás famoso, vivirás la vida de una estrella de rock— Lemy miro con duda aquel papel, ese hombre se veía bastante extraño, estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, cuando aque sujeto le dijo algo más, algo que termino de convencerlo.

—Seras más famoso que tu hermana, ella será un recuerdo y tu seras más famoso y obtendrás el reconocimiento que mereces de tus padres— Lemy recordó los enormes celos, las presentaciones donde sus padres no habían ido por ver a su hermana, el hecho de vivir bajo la sombra de Lyra. Sin pensar dos veces, tomo el bolígrafo y firmo aquel contrato. El tipo sonrió y guardo las hojas en el maletín, mientras reía mas. Lemy se puso nervioso, ya no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al firmar.

—Sigueme muchacho, debo darte algo— entonces el tipo y Lemy, se dirigieron a la salida trasera del centro comercial, cerca de un callejón con una fila de contenedores de basura, ahí,estaba estacionado un bello sedan negro sin placas y con los vidrios polarizados. Lemy se asustó mucho, el penso que quizá, este tipo fuera de la mafia, o algún pervertido que deseaba abusar de el.

—Bien mocoso, lo primero es deshacerte de esta basura— Dijo mientras lanzaba la guitarra de Lemy a un basurero cercano.

—¡Oye, no!— dijo tratando de recuperar su instrumento musical del contenedor de basura, más volteo y vio al tipo sacar un estuche de guitarra del maletero del Sedan, se lo entregó al chico y este al abrirlo, vio una bella guitarra color blanco con rojo, brillante y con la palabra "Hellblade" en ella. Lemy miro admirado ese bellísimo instrumento tomándolo con sus manos.

—Con eso Lograrás triunfar, ese instrumento te garantiza una fama inmediata— el sujeto se dirigió a su vehiculo y subió a el. Lemy se dirigió a donde estaba el y le preguntó.

—Espere, ¿solo me dará esta guitarra y ya? ¿No le debo pagar?— El tipo volteo y le dijo:

—Eso es todo por el momento, y descuida, pronto me pagarás chico— y entonces salió de ahi, Lemy, sin decir mas, tomo su nueva guitarra y se dirigió a casa. Tras un rato de caminar, llegó a su hogar y al entrar a él y entrar a la sala, vio a sus padres junto a su hermana, abrazándola.

—¡Hermanito!— dijo ella al verlo, —¡Me alegra mucho verte, estaba preocupada, ya es muy tarde!— dijo acercándose a él y abrazandolo, el solo se apartó de ella, mientras ella sonrió con su reacción.

—Si, si, y como siempre no fueron a verme tocar— dijo molestó

—Ohh es cierto, lo lamento mucho mi hermanito, estuvimos preparando todo para mí presentación en California, sabes que no faltaríamos a tus presentaciones, ¿Verdad mama?— dijo mirando a sus padres quienes no parecían haber escuchado. Lemy sólo salió de ahí sumamente furioso mientras su hermana lo miraba con tristeza.

Y al día siguiente, Lemy se encontraba en su habitación, revisando su nueva guitarra, era hermosa, con un color rojo intenso, parecido al fuego y la palabra "Hellblade" grabada como si las hubieran marcado con un hierro hirviente. Aquel instrumento se veía finamente hecho, y no parecía tener marcas comerciales, como si hubiera sido mandada a hacer. De repente, su celular se escuchó y al mirar el numero vio que era desconocido.

—¿Hola?— respondió el chico

—¿Hablo con Lemy Loud? Soy de la compañía disquera, blats, llamó por que me interesa mucho su música, les daré a su grupo una presentación en el auditorio de Royal Woods, ¿Te interesa?.

—¡Claro!— dijo el chico emocionado,esa era la oportunidad que había buscado, una verdadera presentación, y un inicio para subir a la fama.

—Bien, mañana a las ocho en punto, nos veremos para preparar todo, se presentarán el fin de semana, hasta entonces— y colgó el teléfono, de repente, su hermana entró a la habitación al escuchar el entusiasmo de su hermanito menor.

—¿Lemy estas bien? Te veo muy feliz, ¿buenas noticias?—preguntó la castaña.

—¡Tendremos una presentación en el auditorio de Royal Woods! Un concierto de verdad, no más centros comerciales— dijo feliz.

—¡Felicidades hermano! Te dije que tarde o temprano reconocerían tu talento, ¡hay estoy tan feliz por ti!— en ese momento sus padres entraron a la habitación de Lemy al ver tanto alboroto.

—¡Mama, papá! ¡Por fin tengo una presentación de verdad!— dijo entusiasmado — será el fin de semana, ¿Van a ir, verdad?— ambos padres se miraron y Luna dijo algo apenada:

—Lo lamento cariño, pero debemos preparar todo para tú hermana y si presentacion en California— al escuchar eso, Lemy sólo sintió una furia y dolor intensos.

—¿Que?, claro, sólo le hacen caso a la señorita refinada ¡y a mi que me coman los malditos gatos!.

—¡Lemy, basta, no le hables así a tu madre!— dijo Lincoln enojado.

—¡Solo le hacen caso a Lyra, yo soy su tonto sin talento! ¡Al carajo!— y salió con su guitarra de ahi. Lyra miro a su hermanito menor, y trato de seguirlo, más al final no lo intento, pensando que necesitaba espacio.

Mientras, Lemy salio de ahí con rumbo desconocido, tras caminar un rato, llegó sin darse cuenta al parque, ahi, se sentó en una banca y sin mas, lloro lleno de furia y dolor, y así quedó por un largo tiempo. Al regresar a casa, se dirigio a su habitacion, ignorando a sus padres, quienes parecian no haberlo visto, mas su hermana lo miro, sintiendose mal por el hecho de que el se sintiera rechazado por su culpa. Lemy simplemente entro a su alcoba y lloro amargamente, lloro por no ser el hijo que sus padres parecian que quisiera que fuera y por ser un don nadie en esa familia.

Y al día siguiente, Lemy junto con su grupo, llegaron a la pequeña disquera, en el centro del pueblo. Ahi, el representante de la compañía, les dio los detalles de su futura presentación, además de que les mencionó que si lograban impresionar al presidente de la compañía, era más que seguro que firmarán un contrato para grabar un disco. Mientras los demás estaban emocionados por aquella propuesta, Lemy se encontraba pensativo por la discusión que había tenido con sus padres, tanto así que no escuchó nada de lo que el tipo de la disquera les dijo. Tras firmar y asegurar su presentación y los detalles de esta, el y su grupo salieron de ahí.

—Hey Lemy, vamos a la hamburguesa del eructo a celebrar, ¿Vienes?— Le preguntó uno de sus amigos e integrantes de su grupo. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras se separaba de ellos y se dirigía hacía su hogar. Tras irse, el comenzó a caminar, entre las calles de Royal Woods, y al pasar por un callejón, de repente, el sintió una prescencia detrás de el, y al voltear, vio al mismo tipo del centro comercial, que le habia dado la guitarra.

—Hora de pagar niño— dijo malevolamente.

—¿Pagar?— dijo Lemy con temor, el tipo le respondio.

—Claro, ya te ayude, así que es hora de que me des lo que me pertenece— el tipo se acercó a el lentamente y Lemy sintió un temor como nunca antes. El ambiente se sentía enrarecido, mientras el tipo se le acercaba y Lemy temblaba de miedo, ¿Que era lo que ese tipo queria?, no le darian dineron hasta su presentacion y aun no recibia nada. Solo podia significar una cosa, aquel tipo no era otro que un malvado demonio. Lemy asustado, corrio en direccion a su hogar, por las calles obscuras de la ciudad. Mientras corria, podia sentir a aquel tipo persigiendolo, las calles se veian con una neblina extraña mientras iba corriendo, en su celular, solamente llegaban mensajes con la misma frase:

"HORA DE PAGAR LEMY" es lo que se leia, el corria mientras estaba sumamente asustado, finalmente, al anochecer, pudo llegar a la puerta de su hogar, comenzando a tocar la puerta de entrada con desesperacion.

—¡ABRAN, ABRAN POR FAVOR!— gritaba desesperado, la puerta se abrió y su hermana mayor lo vio, Lemy la abrazo con enorme miedo por la situacion.

—¡Lemy! ¿Que sucede estas bien?— preguntó al verlo.

—Hermanita, ayudame, me esta persiguiendo, creo que quiere llevarme— le dijo abrazandola

—¿Quien?—

—Ya sabes, firme un contrato y creo que era "el" quiere mi alma, ¡por favor, escondeme!.

—¿Que?— dijo Lyra sin comprender del todo la situacion, mas al ver el rostro lloroso de su hermano menor, este lo abrazo tranquilizandolo.

—Calma hermanito, ve adentro y quedate en tu habitacion, yo te protegere— dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Lemy corrio en direccion a su alcoba, mientras Lyra cerraba la puerta, mirando hacia afuera en busca de alguien.

Y en su habitacion, Lemy cerro la puerta con seguro, mientras esperaba, a lo que sea que pasase Ahi, el penso mucho en como su hermana lo defendía, lo apoyaba y ahora hasta lo protegía de el señor de las tinieblas. Pensó en que el tal vez, era demasiado malvado con ella, después de todo, ella era la única que le apoyaba en sus proyectos y presentaciones, a pesar de nunca poder ir. De repente, escuchó un ruido, mientras en el ambiente se podia sentir un cambio drastico, la temperatura bajo y se podia percibir un asqueroso aroma, bastante parecido al azufre. Lemy escucho un ruido y de inmediato se asusto.

—¡Ahh!— chillo asustado, el ruido provenía de abajo, de la sala de su hogar. Temeroso, el chico salio de su alcoba, y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar abajo y mirar en la sala, ahí en el sofá se encontraba el tipo del teatro, sentado en el sofá.

—¿Que haces ahí?— dijo Lemy viendo a el tipo sentado y fumando un cigarrillo.

—Vine por mi paga— dijo tranquilamente.

—Escucha, no se como hayas quedado con los del auditorio, pero no tenemos dinero— dijo el castaño. El tipo río mientras lo observaba.

—Yo no vine por dinero mocoso— entonces se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡VINE POR UN ALMA! — Se le escucho decir con una voz profunda y malvada, el aire se lleno de ese olor a azufre y en el ambiente se sentía una enorme presión, como si la temperatura hubiese aumentado. Lemy miron al tipo aterrado, lo había encontrado. El chico retrocedía mientras el sujeto se acercaba lentamente.

—Jajaja, ¿Miedo?, bien, deberías tenerlo, he venido por el contrato de fama y riqueza que se firmo con sangre, hora de llevarme mi parte.

—No, ni siquiera me he vuelto Famoso ¡No te lleves mi alma por favor! — el joven retrocedía con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras veía los ojos rojos de aquel tipo. El demonio por su parte simplemente reía al acercarse mas y mas al chico, oliendo y disfrutando su temor.

—¡Lemy!— se escuchó, el chico volteo y vio a su hermana parada en el marco de la entrada.

—¡Lyra ayudame!— dijo angustiado, mirando a su hermana —El se quiere llevar mi alma, ¡lo lamento, solo quería ser reconocido, solo quería que me vieran igual que a ti!— dijo llorando. Su hermana lo vio sorprendida, mas aquel tipo solo rio al escucharlo.

—Jajaja, mortales, y sus emociones, como sea vine por tu alma... Lyra Loud— dijo y un circulo de fuego rodeo a la chica.

—Espera, ¿Que?— dijo el chico mientras veía a su hermana en aquel aro de fuego.

—Asi es niño, tu hermana me vendio su alma inmortal, a cambio de darle fama y el talento para tocar el violin, como nadie, ¿O crees que esa sonata que la llevo a la fama fue hecha por ella?—. Lemy no podia creerlo, su hermana, habia dado su alma por ¿el violin?

—Lyra ¿Por que?— dijo mirandola, su hermana le respondio con lagrimas en los ojos:

—¡Estaba harta de que mama siempre fuera mejor que yo, ella solo queria que practicara y nunca reconocia mis talentos! Así que vendí mi alma, para poder superarla, y lograr la fama que ella jamas pudo conseguir!.

—Y lo lograste mocosa, ¡pero ahora es tiempo de pagar, así que vendrás conmigo, tranquila, en el infierno hay mas musicos talentosos como tu!— Lemy miro a su hermana, mientras el demonio entraba al circulo junton a su hermana, Ella solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa lastimera.

—Se que podras triunfar, siempre luchaste por alcanzar tus metas, por eso te admiro— Le dijo enviandole un beso. Entonces, las llamas se elevaron y Lyra junto con aquel oscuro ser, desaparecieron de ahi, dejando el violin de su hermana en el piso. Lemy se acerco y recogio el instrumento del piso, abrazandolo mientras lloraba ahi en la soledad de la sala.

*

—y esa es toda la historia amigo— termino de relatar Lemy al reportero frente a el. Aquel periodista quedo sorprendido por aquel relato, que el rockero le había narrado.

—Lo siento señor Loud, pero esa es toda una historia, no creo que sea verdad— dijo escéptico.

—Si, es toda una narración, bastante increíble, pero paso — tomo un trago de vodka y continuo —El tipo que me seguía, resulto que deseaba un porcentaje de lo que ganaría en mi presentación, tan pensativo estaba que no me di cuenta que el día que fuimos a la disquera, se nos pago por adelantado una parte, el simplemente deseaba eso, mi presentación fue todo un éxito y logramos firmar un contrato y grabar un disco, de ahí empezó todo, en cuanto a mis padres... Bueno, al igual que tu, no me creyeron al principio, pero al decirle a mama sobre lo que mi hermana había dicho, ella comprendió, me ayudo a seguir adelante, siempre evitando que me sintiera mal, dándome ánimos y no presiones.

—Bien señor Lemy, aunque interesante creo que...— decía el reportero, mas de repente notó algo que no había notado antes, el violin que traia el rockero en sus manos ahora ya no estaba, el no se habia levantado a dejarlo en su lugar, ni vio que lo dejara a un lado o algo así.

—¡El violín, señor Lemy, el violín ya no esta!— entonces, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, el aire se enrareció y en el ambiente se podía percibir un cierto aumento en la temperatura, de repente, un sonido, se escuchó, asustando al joven periodista.

—A si, se me olvido mencionar, cada cierto tiempo, el violin desaparece, y entonces, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, se puede escuchar aquella bella melodia, que mi hermana toco ese dia y que la inmortalizo, creo que el diablo le da permiso para venir a verme y tocar para mi— concluyo Lemy. Y el periodista, solo miro a su alrededor, mientras se escuchaba aquella sonata, en medio de la oscuridad.

 **espero y este pequeño relato les haya gustado, tal y como dije, este es un one shot, hecho para el reto de el foro. Me despido y si no me llevan a los infiernos, nos leeremos muy pronto.**


End file.
